Kallen Kōzuki
Kallen is a main character of the Sunrise anime series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. She is officially known as Kallen Stadtfeld (カレン・シュタットフェルト, Karen Shutattoferuto), and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden surname during her revolutionary activities. Ami Koshimizu won "Best Actress in supporting role" for her role as Kallen at the first Seiyu Awards in 2007. Kallen was awarded 8th place in the 29th Anime Grand Prix, then 17th and 16th, respectively, in the following two. History First Season Kallen appears early in the first episode, driving a truck with C.C.'s capsule, and attempts to fight off Jeremiah's Purist Faction using a Glasgow. After Lelouch gains possession of his Geass from C.C., he takes possession of an enemy Sutherland and helps Kallen to escape the other Knightmare Frames chasing her. He further directs the remaining resistance forces, granting them a decisive advantage until Suzaku Kururugi uses his Lancelot to disable their Knightmares. She sacrifices her own Knightmare in return for helping her earlier against Jeremiah to allow Lelouch to escape, despite not knowing who he really is. She is able to escape after ejecting, meeting up with Ohgi and the rest of the resistance. However, the Britannian Military found where they were hiding. When the commander was just about to issue the order to fire, the Viceroy, Clovis la Britannia orders a ceasefire saving Kallen and the others. Lelouch uses Geass on Kallen. After this incident, Kallen returns back to school for the time being. She returns back to class with a fake persona of a frail girl. After Lelouch discovers that Kallen, one of the terrorists he helped in Shinjuku Ghetto, attends the same school, he attempts to confirm his suspicions. Lelouch's unfamiliarity with his Geass however, causes him to reveal knowledge of the Shinjiku incident to Kallen, leading her to suspect him of being their unknown benefactor. As they both plan on exposing the other's suspicions, the Student Council throws a party for Kallen. During their explanation as to why, allows Rivalz to propose a toast. Shirley stating that they are too young for it, causes Rivalz to throw the bottle to Lelouch. With Lelouch having the bottle, Shirley attempts to retrieve it from him. However, the cork pops open spraying all over Kallen. Kallen then takes a shower and uses this situation to her advantage in order to find out if Lelouch really is Zero. Lelouch creates a cunning deception to ease her suspicions of his identity by playing a recorded message of himself on the telephone with the help of a Geassed Sayoko, drawing her suspicions off him. When the death of Prince Clovis is announced in the media, it is Suzaku who is accused of the murder. After receiving the message from Zero, both Kallen and Ohgi decide to help him save Suzaku Kururugi who was falsely accused of murdering Clovis. Both have their doubts as the operation is going, but Zero uses his own strategy and his Geass to turn the situation in his favor resulting in them to believe in Zero. Arthur, a stray cat, is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announced that the one who would catch the cat would get a kiss from any member of the Student Council. Suzaku and Lelouch were the ones that got the cat and got a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. The Student Council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. Following this incident, Kallen along with the rest of the student body watches Prince Clovis' funeral on live. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Following Lelouch's failed attempt at stopping the new viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia li Britannia, the Japan Liberation Front decide to act and in turn kidnapped Britannians in a hotel jacking. Unable to stand by, Zero decides that this event can be the starting point for a new organization. After saving the hostages, Zero uses the media in order to publicly announce the formation of the Black Knights with the core members present. Kallen's Family Estate.With the formation of the Black Knights and Zero's increasing number of victories over the Britannian forces, Kallen comes to greatly admire him. Later on, Kallen is seen back at her house and for the first time is shown her step-mother, Mrs. Stadtfeld and as well as Mrs. Kōzuki who has become a maid in order to stay with her daughter. During one of the Black Knights operations to stop the distribution of the drug, Refrain (Drug), Kallen notices her mother as one of the people using it. She attempts to save her using her Glasgow, but a corrupted member of the Britannian police force uses a Knightpolice in order to kill Kallen. Kallen then ensues in a battle with it and eventually defeats him. Afterwards, Kallen realizes the truth surrounding why her mother decided to stay with her all this time and promises her that she will take part in making a world where they can both live in. The Guren Mk II After losing her Glasgow, Zero gives Kallen the newly-developed Guren Mk-II to replace it. As Zero decides to attack Cornelia in the Narita Mountains, all members of the Black Knights head to Narita. Kallen starts off the operation using the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger to start a landslide that will decimate the Britannian forces. Afterwards, Kallen effectively starts to destroy the remaining forces including most of the Purist Faction. She easily outmatched Jeremiah and dispatched Kewell with ease as well. She then moves on to her next checkpoint which is to trap Cornelia. She initially has the advantage and overwhelms Cornelia until Zero arrives to talk with Cornelia. As they prepare to capture her, Suzaku appears with the Lancelot in an attempt to save the Viceroy. Zero enraged that the Lancelot is again interfering with his plans orders Kallen to destroy. Kallen engages in a one on one fight with Suzaku having an advantage with the Guren. As they continue fighting, Suzaku is shocked at the power of the Guren, but is unwilling to give up. He fires a shot from his VARIS which in turn Kallen attempts to block with the Radiant Wave Surger. However, the ground beneath her gives away, causing her to fall and damage her Knightmare. Because of this, Zero orders all Black Knights to retreat leaving the JLF to fend for themselves giving much discomfort to Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki. Before the Black Knights begin their operation to rescue Tohdoh from his scheduled execution, Rakshata appears to meet Zero and give them the new Knightmare models and suits. Kallen goes along with Zero to retrieve Tohdoh. After reuniting with the Four Holy Swords, Suzaku appears once again with the Lancelot in order to stop them from leaving. During their fight, reinforcements appear causing Tohdoh to issue the command to release the chaff-smoke which Kallen does so and retreats. Now that the Black Knights are growing, Zero announces the chain of command and gives Kallen the position of being captain of the Zero Squad which is Zero's personal force. Hearing that Suzaku is appointed Euphemia's knight, the Black Knights decide on what his fate shall be because of his rising popularity with the Elevens. Diethard decides to take his own course and hints to Kallen to assassinate Suzaku in order to please Zero. She attempts to assassinate him during his party, but is interrupted by Lelouch. Afterwards, she is seen during the battle at Shikine Island in order to capture Suzaku. The plan goes wrong when Schneizel appears with the Avalon and fires at Zero and Suzaku with the Hadron Cannon. Later, Kallen appears to be alive and is found by Suzaku who arrests her for being a member of the Black Knights. The following day, Kallen and Suzaku run into Zero and Euphemia. The floor below them collapses giving Zero and Kallen a chance to escape with the Gawain. Kallen shocked to see that Lelouch is the true identity of Zero. At the end of the first season, Kallen reveals her identity to the students of Ashford Academy when the Black Knights occupy it as their base of operations, convincing the student council that they will not be harmed. When Zero abandons the battle to rescue Nunnally, Kallen follows him. She witnesses his confrontation with Suzaku and learns about his true identity, the truth about the massacre of SAZ, and his Geass power. She was also shocked to hear that Lelouch admitting that he used the Japanese, including her, for his scheme. She flees in shock rather than aiding Lelouch to deal with Suzaku. Second Season One year later, Kallen is still part of the Black Knights. Along with C.C., she is one of the first members to know Zero's identity and secret power, having been brought up to speed by C.C. in the interim. During the operation to kidnap Nunnally vi Britannia as she is being transported to Area 11, Kallen receives an upgrade for the Guren Mk-II, giving it flight capabilities and an upgraded radiation arm. With it she is able to destroy Gilbert G.P. Guilford's Vincent and the remaining two Glaston Knights flanking him, then incapacitate Gino and Anya's Knightmare Frames with a wide-range burst. Her battle with Suzaku is cut short when the airship carrying Nunnally crashes into the sea. After this incident, Lelouch becomes depressed over Nunnally's involvement, since he can't bring himself to go against her wishes. When he nearly resorts Kallen Capturedto taking Refrain, Kallen steps in and talks him out of it. Still somewhat depressed, he tries to kiss her, but despite her feelings for him she backs out at the last moment and slaps him, insisting that he bears the responsibility for realizing the dream he gave the Japanese people. After Lelouch regains his composure and tricks the Britannians into exiling the Black Knights, she asks him why he came back. Instead of answering, he asks her to come back to Ashford Academy with him once their mission is finished, but is interrupted by C.C. before he can explain why. The two grew closer afterwards. During the Black Knights attempted kidnapping of Empress Tianzi, Kallen is captured by Li Xingke in his Shenhu, having taken her Guren into battle, with Tamaki failing to do maintenance also failing to replace its energy filler. Lelouch visibly stunned, swears that he'll rescue her, though Diethard Reid suggests abandoning her as a casualty of war. Touched by Lelouch's words, Kallen calmly waits for him. After the High Eunuchs turn to Schneizel el Britannia for military support, she is turned over to Suzaku along with the Guren. She is sent back to a prison in Area 11, and subsequently transferred into a more comfortable solitary cell by Nunnally. She is even given a dress to wear. Suzaku approaches her after Shirley's death, intending to use the drug Refrain to find out if Lelouch has become Zero once again, but cannot bring himself to do it because he refuses to stoop to Lelouch's level. In retaliation, she beats him severely during their next meeting when Suzaku tries to apologize. Guren S.E.I.T.E.N During the second battle of Tokyo, Kallen is rescued from captivity and returned to the Guren (complete with a pilot suit brought by Sayoko). Using the new Guren, she decimates the Britannian forces. Luciano and the Valkyrie Squadron are killed, as are an untold number of support units. She then fights Suzaku, easily breaking through his defenses and bringing him to the brink of death. In doing so, however, she activates his Geass command, forcing him to survive by firing the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. She dodges it and the bomb hits the government building, destroying a fair portion of the Tokyo Settlement. After Kallen returns to the Black Knights and Zero's identity is revealed, she tries to defend him. When the others won't listen, she asks what she means to him, expressing a willingness to die then and there as long as it's with him. Lelouch, thinking that he had lost everyone he held dear to him refused to have her die with him and lies and calls her a tool, but then whispers that she should live on without him within earshot. She unsuccessfully tries to get the Black Knights to wait after their first attempt to kill Zero fails thanks to Rolo, and is left standing on the hanger floor when Rolo uses his Geass to escape with Lelouch. After Lelouch's escape, Kallen tries to protest how Ohgi and the others have discarded Zero so readily despite all that he has done for them, but they refuse to listen, still angered at the idea that they were merely being used as pawns. As the Black Knights move to assist with stopping the rebellion within the Emperor's forces, Kallen thinks to herself that Lelouch needs to live, as she cannot move on before getting an answer to her question. When Lelouch is crowned Emperor, Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights are visibly stunned. Following Lelouch's declaration that Britannia will join the UFN, Kallen escorts him to the meeting, giving orders to the Black Knights beforehand to gun her down if she appears to be under the influence of Geass. Lelouch gets her to take the long route, giving them the chance to speak in private. Kallen recounts their history, then asks Lelouch what he intends to gain by becoming Emperor, as well as what she means to him. Lelouch remains silent, so she kisses him to show her feelings. When he doesn't react, she bids him farewell. Lelouch does the same once she can no longer hear him. When Lelouch takes the UFN leaders hostage, Kallen feeling betrayed and hurt, insists that she'll take Lelouch down personally, as she possesses the only Knightmare capable of fighting Suzaku's Lancelot Albion. However, Li Xingke orders her not to fight, fearing for the safety of the hostages. After the Black Knights side with Schneizel, Kallen is stationed in the front lines. She breaks away from the main line to try and reach Lelouch, but is called back. When Lelouch detonates the Mt. Fuji Sakuradite mines, Kallen and Tamaki shield the crippled Ikaruga from being destroyed by its crash landing. Kallen breaks into the Avalon and attempts to kill Lelouch, with tears in her eyes as she does so, but is stopped by C.C. Kallen easily defeats C.C. and, with the help of Gino, proceeds to the Damocles for a final confrontation with Suzaku. Kallen vs. SuzakuAfter a fierce battle, Kallen manages to land a decisive blow on the Lancelot before losing consciousness. Gino rescues her while the Lancelot explodes. After the battle, she is taken along with many others who rebelled against Lelouch to execution, and then witnesses Lelouch's death by Suzaku disguised as Zero. Understanding Lelouch's plan, she screams helplessly as Lelouch was stabbed. However, she still stated that Suzaku was "Zero." Kallen crying after learning the truth of the Zero Requiem. Two months after Lelouch's death, Kallen has forgiven him since she understood his plan completely. She narrates about the changed world thanks to him. She is living with her mother at a Japanese town who appears to have recovered from refrain addiction. Kallen still attends Ashford Academy since Lelouch wanted her to return there, but has thrown away her frail cover, signified by her going to school with her true hairstyle and the Guren's key around her neck. She keeps a photo of Lelouch in the center of her picture wall in her room, smiling at it before hurrying to school. Kallen's character poem "Yuukyou Seishunka" that came with the Code Geass Complete Best CD reveals she had fallen in love with Lelouch through her devotion to him and that if he had told her that he loves her, even if it was a lie, during their scene together at turn 22 where she asked him what she meant to him and why he told her to live on previously, she would have "followed him to hell". Knowing that she would do precisely that was the reason Lelouch remained silent, as he wanted Kallen to live on. She then declares that it wasn't just because of that she fell in love with him. Her feelings were also hinted in Code Geass R2 Miraculous Birthday where the Student Council members experience Lelouch where she tried to make Lelouch praise her. At the ending, she cried, "Idiot, now I can't forget you even when I want to!" Category:Code Geass Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Karen Strassman-Played Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Heroines Category:Schoolgirls Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Captured Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Former Heroes